


A Nashville Storm - Haylor One-Shot

by formeitsalways_haylor1989



Category: Harry Styles (Musician), Haylor - Fandom, Haylor Swyles, Taylor Swift (Musician)
Genre: F/M, Haylor, haylor OTP, haylor af, haylor love, haylor one-shot, haylor writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-30
Updated: 2015-04-30
Packaged: 2018-03-26 11:12:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3848806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/formeitsalways_haylor1989/pseuds/formeitsalways_haylor1989
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Nashville storm leads to a night of love, music, games and passion for Harry and Taylor.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Nashville Storm - Haylor One-Shot

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing smut.

Lying on the couch, hands intertwined, head placed upon the pillow on Harry's lap, blanket draped over her body, Taylor felt content. The feeling of Harry's free hand running through her hair made her sigh from pleasure. The action was distracting her from the commotion that was happening outside of her Nashville home. Various sounds of crashing, lightning and wind hitting the windows signaled a storm was coming. Storms, despite growing up in Nashville, still scared Taylor. However knowing that her British beau was going to experience it too slightly eased her worries. Taylor's eyes focused on the screen that was playing an old episode of Law and Order trying to get him to guess the killer. Harry's hands continued the motion through her hair before leaning down and placing a kiss on her forehead, which made Taylor smile. The sound of lightning striking in the distance made her jump, sending chills down her spine. Sensing Taylor's fright and tension, Harry resumed stroking her hair and started singing to her, knowing it would calm her down. Before he could reach the second chorus of Through The Dark another thunderous roar was heard followed by darkness, indicating the house had lost power.  
Taylor shifted to an upright position, grabbing her phone on the table and turning the flashlight app on with Harry doing the same. Leaving her on the sofa, she watched him head in the direction of the kitchen. Meredith quickly took the unoccupied warm spot that he had made and curled up into a ball. Taylor laughed and gave her a small scratch on the head before seeing Harry return with various candles and matches. She watched him place them in various spots in the room they currently occupied and placed two on the table close by. Pointing his phone in the direction of the couch Harry chuckled seeing Meredith sitting where we once was and watched Olivia join her. Taylor laughed remembering the times when both cats couldn't be in the same room as each other. Her thoughts were interrupted when another sound came from the sky.  
Approaching the window and drawing back the curtain Harry could see that the whole street had lost power. Sighing he made his way back to Taylor and sat on the left side of her. Placing his arm around her, he bought her close where her head landed on his shoulder. Kissing Taylor's hair, he looked down and saw how the candlelight reflected on her perfect skin. Using his left hand Harry bought her face to his and placed a loving kiss on her lipstick-covered lips. Sighing into the kiss Taylor almost forgot about the wild weather that frightened her, _"So. What are we going to do?"_ she asked after pulling away from the kiss. She saw his smile turn into a cheeky smirk, _"What are we going to do?"_ he said with a tinge of laughter in his voice, _"What do people usually do in the dark? I can think of a few things."_ Taylor smacked his chest playfully when she saw him wiggle his eyebrows at the last comment. She knew what he was alluding too. _"Harry! This isn't the time for sex.,"_ she said with a smile on her face, mentally laughing at his suggestion for sex. Taylor ran her hand through her short hair thinking of ways they could pass the time before the power returned. Bringing her legs to her chest and resting her chin on top, her blue eyes settled to her left on Harry's swallow tattoo that was peeping from his open shirt. _"We could a play cards or something?"_ she said, having no idea on what to do without power that didn't involve both her and Harry naked. _"We could write a song? Or play some on the guitar?"_ he suggested and saw her nodding in approval.

* * *

 

After what had felt like hours, the pair put down their instruments. Singing various songs including some of their own and completing one song together, their hands and arms began to ache. They took it as a sign to stop and move to another activity. Walking with their phone's in hand both Harry and Taylor placed the guitars in their allocated spots before she headed to a draw. Harry watched her retrieve a pack of Uno cards from the draw and followed her back to the sofa. Taylor sat down on the floor with her legs crossed near the edge of the table. Harry followed suit by sitting to her left side so he could rest his back against the couch. Using their phones to enhance the light, Taylor knew she was in for a night of trouble when she dealt the cards and revealed two draw fours in her hand. Both their competitive sides came out in a game, that some say, ruin friendships. Multiple draw fours, reverses, skips and draw twos were produced throughout the night after playing many rounds. The two continued playing until Harry started to drastically loose. Taylor sat there with two cards in hand while the One Direction singer had too many to hold in one hand. Taylor blamed it on luck having picked up three draw fours in a row and played them all. She laughed as she saw him struggle with the amount of cards and it was then when he set them all down on the table, _"I don't want to play anymore.,"_ he said with an upset face. Taylor's laughed increased at how childish Harry was acting. _"You're just upset because I'm winning."_ Taylor said with a big smile on her face, drawing out the last word in her sentence. Before he could say anything, she leaned over the table and placed a small kiss on his lips before she packed up the game.  
Watching Taylor return from the other room he saw her shiver followed by goose bumps appearing on her arms. Sitting down on the sofa, Harry moved his head back to land in Taylor's lap. _"Cold love?"_ he asked looking up into her blue eyes. _"A little.,"_ she answered, shrugging her shoulders, _"Nothing a blanket won't fix."_ Before Taylor's hands reached the throw, Harry stood up and made his way to the fireplace. The fire had been lit earlier in the day before the storm hit and was close to dying, having forgot about it during their activities. With the flame blazing again Harry grabbed a near by blanket and placed it on the ground before walking over to the couch. Offering his hand Taylor took it and stood up so Harry could lead them closer to the warmth of the fire. Sitting down first he opened his legs so she could sit in between. Placing his hands around her waist and bringing her back to his chest made Taylor sigh in content. She felt the love Harry gave her from the embrace and how safe he made her feel in his arms. Craning her head slightly to the side Taylor leaned in and gave him a deep passionate kiss before resting her head against his shoulder like she had previously.

 

Surrounded by the glow of the fire the two spent the time talking. They didn't talk about their fellow celebrity friends, record company meetings or anything merely related to the industry. Instead they discussed what most people do, the future, the past and everything in between. It was long after the candles had reached their end, the rattling at the windows had calmed and the sounds of thunder and lightning came in less frequent intervals that they sat in comfortable silence in front of the blaze. Taylor's hand absent-mindedly started stroking the part of Harry's arm that was closet to her with both their eyes staring into the fire. Harry pried his eyes away from the flame to look down at the woman he loved. Planting a kiss on her forehead he saw Taylor close her eyes at the action. Opening them, she was greeted to his glowing green ones looking into hers and leaned up to join their lips together. Before she could pull away Harry deepened the kiss eliciting a moan from Taylor and his tongue grazed her bottom lip asking for entry before she happily accepted. Without breaking the kiss, Taylor positioned herself so she was straddling him while his right hand landed on the dip of her spine and the left found its way into her hair.  
Harry broke the heated kiss but instantly connected with the skin on Taylor's jaw before making his way to her neck. Tangling her hands into his curly hair, she crooked her neck to the side, giving him more access to the exposed skin before a moan escaped her lips. Feeling the familiar sting come from the direction where Harry was working, she instantly knew he was leaving a mark. Smiling, Taylor pulled back on his hair making him loose the contact with her skin before hungrily kissing him again. Returning the favor she began sucking at his neck while slowly grinding against him, drawing a low growl as form of response. Needing skin-to-skin contact, his hands quickly made their way to the hem of her sweater, peeling it off to expose a pink lace bra. Taylor's lips parted from the skin on his neck before Harry's landed on the exposed skin of her breasts while her hands curled into his hair. Trailing kisses from her breasts to her neck, his hands undid the clasp before sliding the straps down her shoulders before Taylor quickly threw it off. Laughing at her eagerness, Harry palmed her breast before her hands found their way to his shirt and unbuttoned the very few that were done up while rolling her hips against his, instantly feeling his growing erection. Removing the Saint Laurent shirt off his shoulders, Taylor hungrily kissed him before his mouth covered her left nipple. Throwing her head back in pleasure, Harry's tongue grazed the rosy bud while his hand rolled her right nipple before switching to the other side to do the same. Moans continued to escape from Taylor's lips while he softly placed her nipple in between his teeth, instantly feeling the reaction in her stomach. Pulling away from her breast, Harry's hands made their way to her waist before placing her down on the blanket.  
Re-connecting his lips with hers for a moment, Harry placed openmouthed kisses down her neck continuing to the archway between her breasts followed by her stomach before stopping at the top of her jeans. Sitting up, he removed Taylor's jeans torturously slow, revealing her matching lacy underwear before she blushed that he could smell her arousal. Making his way back up to her face, Harry joined their lips while his hand grazed her bundle of nerves through her panties, making her hips instantly buck at the sensation. Slipping his hand under the elastic, his hand made direct contact to her clit causing Taylor to break away from Harry's lips in a moan. Removing his hand, he made his way back down to remove the item of clothing that would leave her fully naked before him. Leaving a trail of kisses on her inner thighs, his mouth engulfed her center, automatically making her back arch off the floor. Harry's tongue worked feverishly fast against her nub while his left hand was placed on her hip and the right was attached to her left breast. His eyes followed her body to see Taylor biting back a moan with her lip between her teeth. The lip was soon set free when Harry nipped the small nerve, causing her to cry out in pleasure and her hands began grasping his hair. Parting her legs further by removing his hand from her breast, he inserted two fingers inside while his tongue continued lapping at her clit while Taylor's grasp on his hair grew firmer. Thrusting his fingers in and out he soon felt her legs shake and her moans growing louder and louder before feeling her inner walls start to clench around his fingers. Moving his fingers and tongue faster, Taylor's whole body shook from pleasure. A series of moans escaped her lips followed by Harry's name with her hand still in his hair. He lapped up her juices while her body began to still while her breathing became steady again.

Crawling up to her face with her hands still entangled in his hair, Taylor bought his face to hers to connect their lips in a loving kiss where she could still taste the remnants of herself. Sucking his bottom lip into her mouth, she trailed her right hand down Harry's chest, feeling the definition of his abs. Grazing the tight bulge in his jeans, Taylor broke the kiss to help remove them with his boxers during the process. His erection sprung free while she licked her lips at the sight of his length. Before Harry could move she grasped his shaft while her hand slowly began to rise and fall before her thumb grazed his tip, releasing some pre-cum. Quickly grasping her hand, Harry placed it above her head before reaching for the other to do the same. Crushing his lips against hers, he bought both her wrists into one hand before using the other to line himself up against her entrance. He slowly sank into her causing Taylor to whimper in pleasure while her back slowly climbed off her ground. Starting at a slow pace while she adjusted, Harry began to thrust with Taylor meeting each one. With her hands still firmly in his grip, she began to wrap her left leg around his waist so she could deepen his thrusts. Harry's lips attached themselves to her right nipple and his free hand traveled to where the two were joined. Releasing her hands from his grip, they quickly found their way to his back with her nails leaving a trail of red marks.  
Increasing the speed of each thrust, the sweat began to build from the heat between their bodies. Their steady breathing turned to pants while Harry removed his lips from her breasts allowing his head to lazily fall into the crook of Taylor's neck. Pulling his hips down harder and removing his hand from her nub, Taylor attached her hands to his biceps in need of an anchor. Bringing his head level with hers, Harry looked down into her deep blue eyes that were filled with lust and desire before they fell closed followed by a moan of his name. Feeling her inner walls start to tighten, he increased his pace while bringing a hand back down between them. Taylor's now free hand found its way into his hair while she felt the familiar knot in her stomach start to tighten even more before placing her lips roughly against his. Breaking the heated kiss Harry felt her legs begin to tremble followed by the rest of her body in earth shattering pleasure. With Taylor's vision fading to white joined by her audible moans ecstasy and walls clenching around his member, Harry released inside of her followed by husky groan of her name.  
Gently resting on top of Taylor's naked body, Harry waited for their breaths to return to a steady pace before pulling out and landing on his back. Turning on her left side, Taylor wrapped her leg in between Harry's and rested her head on top of his chest. Lazily outlining one of the swallows situated on his chest, Taylor began to fall asleep from the warmth of the body next to her and the fire. Reaching for the other blanket that was on the ground, Harry covered their expose bodies before sleep over took as well.

* * *

 

Harry awoke to the sight of a bright light and a loud noise coming from a distance. Bringing his hand to rub the sleep from his eyes, he found Taylor fast asleep next to him still near the fire. Looking over at the clock that hung near the fireplace, Harry saw it was close to 5 am. It was then that he realized that the sound came from the TV, indicating the power had returned. Sleepily standing up he walked to the remote to turn it off along with the lights. With the blanket still around Taylor, he gently picked her up bridal style and made the journey to the bedroom. Placing her down on the bed, he peeled back the cover and placed it on top of her body before climbing in beside her and instantly fall back to sleep.


End file.
